Noises in the Dark: A Madness Combat One-Shot
by Spirit9871
Summary: When Damion hears some strange noises coming from his parents' bedroom late at night and asks Sanford and Deimos about it, what follows up couldn't be more deliciously hilarious. Aliens, condoms, and...Boogeymen? How far will Sanford and Deimos go to hide the truth? (Madness Combat one-shot).


_**Quicknote:**_ Okay, so I've been busy for a while and I've realized that I've been neglecting my stories for way too long. This is the effect of multiple things adding up together like Writer's Block, schoolwork, and me just being damn tired to do even the simplest of shit nowadays. So to make up for this, I've decided to write up another one-shot to please you all. Just like in Babysitting Damion, it takes place back in the future where Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are all married and happy and stuff with Hank having his first-born son Damion to add on to the humor. It's ridiculously long, but I'm sure you'll like it.

So, I hope you'll enjoy, because you all deserve it for all the love and support you give me! :)

* * *

Spirit9871 proudly presents:

_**"Noises in the Dark"**_

* * *

_If anything, Hank J. Wimbleton was a hard-working man who lived by the rules of society after all the tiring torment and bloodshed he had been forced to go through in his lifetime. Though it may sound depressing to see a great soldier succumb to such average standards, Hank was ultimately fine with it, if not, grateful. Besides, compared to being mauled by a psychotic clown, to Hank, this lifestyle was Heaven. And to add onto this, he had even found a way to create a successful gunshop business of his own as his job, just like how he fantasized when he was a mere youth, along with a new family._

_So, in a sense, things did turn out all right for the man who seemed to be fated into an eternity of nightmares._

_On one particular night however, a series of events occur which spiral into a snowball of chaos. After all, you don't have to be a fighter to experience the madness yourself._

_So, why don't we take a closer look?_

* * *

Hank sighed as he unlocked the door to his house and entered. He was just glad he got out of work today. For some reason, today was much more tiring than usual. That just included idiots who had no idea what the hell they were doing with their firearms and such. Hank even had to stop one man from firing a shotgun in the shooting range before he would jab his eye out with the recoil by holding the weapon improperly.

As soon as he entered his home, the first thing that happened was his five-year old son Damion running towards him, giving him a warm hug. Hank smiled. It was funny; he wouldn't have ever expected having a child could be so rewarding and enjoyable. It's one of the reasons why he still sees a reason to live in such a dark and twisted world.

Suddenly, Hank heard the nearby kitchen sink shut off and footsteps. When they finally stopped, Hank was met face-to-face with his wife, Cathy.

"Welcome home." She greeted him with as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Once more, Hank smiled warmly. "Glad to be home. Work was rough today."

Hank then looked down at his son, still grasping him tightly.

"How's Damion?"

"He was good today. In fact, he's starting to learn addition in school. All day long he kept telling me about it, though he definitely needs a bit more practice." Cathy replied.

"Really?" Hank said, interested. "Well then, let's see."

Hank lightly pulled away his son and kneeled down to his size.

"Damion, what's one plus one?"

Damion stared back up at his father and grinned.

"Eleven!"

A dead silence filled the air. Hank sweat-dropped. "Yeah…maybe you should practice a bit more in school…" he told him with a nervous grin on his face.

Not quite getting what Hank was really thinking at the moment, Damion grinned back and returned to the living-room.

Hank stood back up and followed Damion. To his shock, he saw Sanford reading a book and Deimos sitting down on his couch, playing around with Damion.

"Holy crap! What are you two doing here?" Hank questioned.

Cathy stepped in before the others could say anything back.

"Hank, I decided to invite Sanford and Deimos to stay with us for dinner. Today was one of the very few days they were able to make it, so I thought it would be a good idea for a reunion."

Hank sighed. He was alright with the idea, but it had just been so long since they all met each other like this after they've all been consumed by their work and families. Sanford had taken over as the Chief of Police in Nevada after Harley resigned and Deimos was running his own software engineering company that's starting to get a lot of attention world-wide. It wasn't much now, but it had potential.

And to think that the three of them had lived every single day with each other for three years before Dan tried resurrecting the A.A.H.W…

Sanford closed his book and looked up at Hank. He smirked.

"Hank, it's been a while hasn't it? A few months do fly by pretty fast nowadays."

Hank nodded. "Yeah, it did. You're finally free for once?"

Sanford shook his head. "Nah. Just took the day off to see you man. By the time I get back, I'm probably going to be screwed with paperwork."

Hank chuckled. Then Deimos was the one to stand up and say his thoughts.

"Hank my man! How's it going for ya bro?" Deimos asked, giving him a fist-bump.

"It's all good here. Aren't you supposed to be looking after Mary?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think a few hours will hurt anyone, right? Besides, I'm happy that I can be away from her for just once. Just three more months and I don't have to suffer her mood-swings anymore!" Deimos stated excitedly.

Hank laughed. He knew that the techie was having a hard time managing the stage his wife was going through. After all, Hank knows from personal experience that it was hard himself.

"Maybe you're right. A few hours won't be that bad." Hank agreed, looking at the clock as he mentioned the time. Hank did a double-take.

"Whoa, Damion! It's 10 o' clock! You gotta sleep now or you won't make it to school tomorrow!" Hank quickly realized.

Damion smiled. "No papa! It's _**Friday!**_"

Hank blinked and calmed down. "Oh, right. But don't stay up too late, you hear me?"

"I won't!"

Hank nodded approvingly. "That's a good boy." Damion always had this nasty habit though of staying up late during the weekends. But then again, that's what most kids his age did, so it was fine under Hank's circumstances.

Hank turned to Cathy, who seemed to be turning a bit red in the face. At first, he was confused at her reaction, but then began getting a bit warm himself.

Deimos looked at Hank, then back to Cathy, and then back to Hank. "Is there something wrong?"

The two of them flinched. Hank was the first to speak.

"What? No! I-we just forgot that today was Friday!"

Deimos twisted the corner of his mouth. "I don't see why someone would get so worked up 'bout that, but if you say so."

Sanford decided to change the subject. "Right…well then! It's time Hank and I settled some important business."

Hank raised his eyebrows. "Such as?"

Sanford pulled back the wooden table nearby them and placed his elbow on it. Then, he pulled back his sleeve.

"Deimos bet me that I couldn't beat you at arm-wrestling. I'm about to prove the little sucker wrong."

Hank turned to Deimos who was cheekily grinning. He sighed.

Well, today was a special exception, so to hell with it.

Hank got a seat of his own and sat on it, pulling out his arm and interlocking his hand with Sanford's. He then turned to Damion.

"Son, watch and learn, because I'm about to beat your uncle down."

Sanford was a bit irked off by that sentence, but replied excitedly: "We'll see about that."

As both men began putting force into the other's arm, Cathy watched, a bit anxious not for either of their sake, but just because that table looked like it was ready to give in any moment now.

"You might wanna consider buying a new table…" Deimos whispered to her as if he could read minds.

Cathy frowned. "Men…"

And that's how it was for the next few hours. Although the two of them didn't quite succeed in breaking the table apart, they were able to enjoy themselves to the fullest. The night was full of so much laughter and partying that Cathy was actually a bit worried the neighbors would call the police for domestic disturbance (though Sanford would probably clear things out).

Eventually, the next three hours flew by unimaginably fast and Sanford and Deimos had to leave. Damion had already gotten tired and fallen asleep in his room.

"Well Hank, it was quite a night. Shame it had to end here, but we do have to get to our own homes too." Sanford said.

"Yeah, it was. And hey, if you ever need someone to beat you in arm-wrestling again, give me a buzz and we'll go another round." Hank bragged jokingly.

Deimos snickered while Sanford turned a light shade of red. "You got lucky this time, but I swear to God, your ass is mine next time!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your balls twisted in a knot, I'll be waiting." Hank calmly answered, not concerned anymore with the profanity since Damion had long gone to bed.

Deimos stuck out a hand. "Good luck out there Hank. When Mary has that baby of her's, promise me you'll come by with Sanford to see him."

Hank shook it and nodded. "I will Deimos."

Sanford unlocked the door behind him. Just before he was about to walk out, they both felt a light drizzle hit their heads.

"Huh…that's funny…the weatherman never said anything about rain tonight..." Deimos muttered.

Hank shrugged. "Don't worry. It's probably just a small drizzle. If it was something big, then the news definitely would've covered it."

Deimos nodded, reassured. "You're right. See ya later man."

"Bye." Hank ended the conversation with.

The duo left Hank and Cathy with that. But then, Hank looked out of the window.

That small drizzle had now officially become a big storm in a matter of seconds.

"Christoff…that's some serious rainfall…Sanford and Deimos might actually get themselves hurt…"

Just as Hank finished that sentence, he heard the doorbell ring. Cathy unlocked the door once more and opened it to see Sanford and Deimos panting with clothes drenched in water.

"H-Hank…do you m-mind if w-we stay the n-ight w-with you…?" Deimos asked, shaking uncontrollably.

Hank nodded. "Sure. But we weren't expecting guests tonight, so you guys gotta sleep down here on the first floor."

"T-that's f-fine, thank y-you…" Deimos gratefully told him, still shivering.

Sanford sneezed.

* * *

Deimos looked out of the living-room window. The rain wasn't showing any signs of stopping, and after spending so much time getting themselves dry and warm, they definitely weren't going back out. He and Sanford were the only ones in the room since Hank and Cathy had already gone to bed in the second floor of their house a few minutes before.

"Damn it Sanford! You just had to park the car so goddamn far away from here, didn't you?"

Sanford frowned. "Hey, what the hell did you expect? It's Friday for God's sake, so do you really expect that much from me?"

Deimos sulked. "Well that's just fucking great…couldn't we have just-"

"For the last time Deimos, **NO**. We are not blowing up cars to find a decent spot!"

"Aww…why not? It sounds like fun!"

"Because, you idiot, that's **ILLEGAL**! And I should know since I'm the Chief of Police!" Sanford argued.

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot you joined the donut-hunting brigade. Maybe you and your boys should stop eating donuts for once so you can finally beat Hank in that arm-wrestle you two were bitchin' bout." Deimos murmured.

Sanford twitched. "I swear to God, you're lucky that we're in Hank's house and we can't trash the place. Otherwise you'd be a bloody pulp by the time I'm through with you."

"But Sanford, did you forget? Murder is **ILLEGAL.** And you should know since you're the Chief of Police." Deimos taunted.

Sanford tried opening his mouth to say something, but found himself in front of a wall.

"J-just…shut up…"

"Mmhmm." Deimos replied, pretending he looked like he didn't care. But in his mind, he was doing a victory dance at finally winning an argument against Sanford.

A bit flushed at the fact Deimos beat him at something, Sanford stood up. "I gotta go to the bathroom…"

"Have fun." Deimos teased, still staring out of the window.

Sanford gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, restraining himself as he walked to the restroom. Deimos had to pinch himself from laughing out loud.

* * *

Hank sighed. The reason why he and Cathy had gotten so worked up about it being Friday was because this was supposed to be their…"_**special**_"…night. But now that Sanford and Deimos were in their home, looks like things weren't going to go as they planned.

"Hey Hank, does this dress fit me well?"

Hank turned to Cathy, who had just come out of the washroom next to their bedroom. His jaw dropped.

Cathy was wearing nothing but a pink nightgown.

The only things that escaped Hank's throat were choking noises. Cathy grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Snapping out of his trance, Hank shook his head. "Cathy, I know what you're thinking, but it's not a good idea. After all, Sanford and Deimos are crashing the night here. What if they accidently come into our room?"

Still wearing that seductive grin on her face, Cathy locked the door behind her and slowly turned to Hank.

Hank gulped, feeling his natural instincts getting the better of him.

"O-okay…but what if they hear us?"

Cathy giggled at her husband's uncertainty. "Don't worry, they won't. I'm pretty sure the storm outside with cover us."

Hank bit his lip. He really didn't want to do this…_**okay maybe he did**_, but the chances of something going wrong were a bit too high. And Hank never wanted to risk anything in his life.

"I'm not so sure about this Cathy…"

When he finished that sentence, Cathy rolled her eyes and walked towards him slowly. Then, she sat down on his lap, feeling his tense body melt like butter. She grinned.

It's too easy to change a man's mind. But hell, it was fun.

"What about now…?" She whispered in his ear.

Hank sighed.

Fuck it…

"Okay…but just this once!" Hank said in defeat.

Cathy smiled. "I'm all yours."

Hank drew the last condom in a nearby box. Having no wastebasket nearby, he merely threw the box out of the door. He can worry about it later.

* * *

Deimos had grown bored of waiting for Sanford after he camped the bathroom out for the next half-hour and pulled out his mobile device. He pressed on an app to initiate it and start playing. Deimos had begun playing a game about a runner dashing his way out of a temple before the demons chasing after the treasure he stole would get a hold of him. The only problem was; you couldn't stop for anything, but you had to keep running until you died. (I think we all know what game I'm talking about).

Deimos slid his thumb professionally on the screen. He had forgotten how addicting this game was to him when he first played it, but now it had grown old to the techie who moved on to bigger and better things. As he watched his avatar slide efficiently under trees, jump over bridges, make narrow turns, and collect coins and power-ups, Deimos didn't notice that someone was walking towards him.

"Uncle Deimos?"

Deimos jumped two feet in the air, accidently making his character leap smack into a tree and ending his spree.

"Jebus Christ Damion! Don't scare me like that…"

"I'm sorry uncle…but I can't sleep." Damion apologized.

"You can't sleep?" Deimos tried to confirm.

"Yeah, I'm scared of the noises…"

Deimos chuckled. "Damion it's okay. It's just a really bad storm. It'll pass away soon and everything will-"

"No," Damion interrupted. "Not that. I mean the noises coming from mama and papa's bedroom. It sounds like they're fighting…"

Deimos was a bit taken aback by this. Fighting? Was there an intruder in the house?

"I'll go check it out." He assured Damion.

As if on cue, Sanford suddenly walked into the room. He walked up to Deimos and immediately began with:

"Murder isn't illegal unless you get caught doing it."

It took a few seconds for Deimos to figure out Sanford was referring to the argument they just had earlier.

"It took you half an hour in the crapper just to figure that comeback out!?" Deimos disbelievingly questioned with a face-palm.

Sanford crossed his arms. "Well let's see you top that then."

Then, Sanford noticed Damion was in the room.

"Oh hi Damion. Can't sleep?" Sanford greeted.

"No…" Damion said sleepily.

Deimos snapped his fingers. "If something isn't illegal if we don't get caught, then how is blowing up cars illegal if nobody discovers that we did it?"

Sanford was a bit taken aback that Deimos had found that loophole in his statement. Once more, he was stuck.

"Nice try." Deimos complimented/teased Sanford with.

Sanford growled. "I'll be right back in half an hour…"

Deimos grabbed Sanford's arm just before he was about to hog the bathroom for himself again.

"Wait just a sec. Damion's telling me he's been hearing some violent noises in Hank and Cathy's bedroom. He can't sleep, which means something is obviously going on."

"Deimos, I'm sure the kid is just imagining things. And even if something is going on, then I'm sure there's an explanation on what's happening." Sanford reasoned.

"Yeah, but still…what if someone broke into the house?"

A person like Sanford would normally go against that idea in a heartbeat, but that did seem possible. After all, Hank J. Wimbleton is an idol in Nevada so people may have an eye on him. But then again…you'd be insane if you thought you could go against a man like him. Not even Deimos and Sanford combined could do it, so the thought of it did seem probable, but just plain stupid and crazy.

Still, being the Chief of the Nevadan police force, Sanford didn't want to take his chances.

"Alright, let's go find out." Sanford agreed, knowing that only his fists would be necessary to finish the job.

Deimos nodded, but instead of going unarmed, he pulled out a small pocketknife to defend himself with.

* * *

When they finally made it to the front of Hank's door, Deimos and Sanford were ready to barge in to see what was going on…until they heard exactly what noises Damion was talking about.

With a sudden shock of realization, both Sanford and Deimos turned redder than tomatoes on a farm.

Damion suddenly got excited. "Those were the noises I heard! I think my parents are in trouble!"

Deimos wanted to say something back to him, but just went mute as he couldn't hide the embarrassment from his face. The way the kid acted was so cute, yet it just made the two men blush even harder.

Sanford finally decided to say something to end Damion's suspicions.

"D-Damion…don't worry, your parents aren't in trouble. They're uhh…"

A few seconds of silence followed. Sanford then nudged Deimos in the arm.

"You say something!" he whispered.

"What!? What the hell do you expect me to do!? I can't tell him Hank and Cathy decided to go **'all-out'**!" Deimos shot back in that same tone of voice.

"Well I don't know, just make something up! He's five for God's sake!" Sanford countered.

Sighing, Deimos made a split-second decision on what to say.

"Damion, have you ever heard of the story about the… 'Birds and the Bees'?" Deimos began.

Damion shook his head.

Deimos nodded. "Well, it goes something like this. When a man loves a woman very much -"

Sanford smacked Deimos upside the head. "Are you serious!? I told you that he's only **FIVE**. What the hell made you think in that stupid skull of yours that the 'Birds and the Bees' was the best explanation for all this!?"

Deimos rubbed his sore head in frustration. "Fine! You make something up then, Aesop!"

Sanford had no idea why Deimos decided to make this train-ride for the both of them even worse. Though he had to admit nothing would come to him, he made a split-second decision of his own.

"Damion, the reason why you've heard all these noises was because your parents are…_**wrestling!**_" Sanford made up.

"Hnnngg…." Deimos moaned as he face-palmed himself.

Ignoring his partner, Sanford went in for the kill. "And that's pretty much it!"

Damion beamed. "Wow! That sounds like fun! Can I join them?"

Sanford and Deimos went red again. "N-no! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You can't, because they're fighting a very scary and evil monster, who is…" Sanford trailed off.

"The Boogeyman?" Damion chimed in, as if this was some kind of play-along story.

"Y-yeah! Sure! Why not?" Sanford stuttered.

"HNNNGGGGG…" Deimos moaned even louder.

"So, you see Damion, it's okay. Your parents are both fine, and they'll defeat the Boogeyman every Friday night. So goodnight, and we'll see you tomorrow!" Sanford lied, assuming that Hank and Cathy did this shit weekly.

As Sanford was literally pushing Damion to his room, Damion thought up of something else.

"Wait uncle!"

"Goddamnit…what now?" Sanford muttered.

"If they're fighting the Boogeyman, why won't you help them?"

If Sanford and Deimos turned redder than they already were, then their heads would burst in fountains of blood. Still, the kid did make some good points.

"B-because! Only Hank and Cathy can do it since they're the…Chosen Ones! Yes, the Chosen Ones!"

Deimos was going to die at this rate. This was funnier than seeing the photo of Hank throwing up on his partner and finding Hank's condom in his pocket the day after he lost his virginity _combined._ Sanford on the other hand, was getting tired of making excuses and was not amused by Deimos's unsupportive conduct.

"Who are the Chosen Ones uncle?" Damion asked.

Sanford grinned. "Why don't you ask Deimos then?"

Deimos stopped his hysterics. "Oh for fuck's sake Sanford…" he whispered to himself.

With all focus on him, Deimos sighed.

"Okay. The Chosen Ones are…an alien race from Mars, sent to destroy all the evil Boogeymen in the planet."

"You mean there's more than one Boogeyman?" Damion questioned with wide-eyes.

Deimos felt bad for the poor kid. He was going to be scarred for life if this kept up, but he had already gotten this far and there's no turning back.

"Yes, there are. There's one in Colorado, Japan, somewhere in China I think, and Oklahoma."

Sanford was amused at how exact Deimos's explanation was.

"But who knows? Maybe Sanford might be the Boogeyman king sent to destroy your parents." Deimos unnecessarily added.

Damion stared at Sanford with even wider eyes. Sanford flared his teeth at Deimos.

"HAHA. VERY FUNNY DEIMOS. WHY DON'T WE END THE STORY **NOW.**" Sanford angrily said through his teeth.

Deimos nodded and turned to Damion. "So don't worry Damion, your parents are going to fight off the evil Boogeymen and return peace once more to our planet."

Damion, finally satisfied, grinned. "Okay uncle Deimos! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, now go to bed, because it's getting very late."

"Okay! And uncle Sanford, I hope you'll take care of the Boogeymen!"

"HAHA. OKAY." Sanford responded harshly with clenched fists.

"Goodnight!" Damion told his uncles before going to bed.

"Goodnight." Sanford and Deimos both said at the same time.

When the two of them finally saw Damion close his bedroom door, Deimos sighed in relief.

"Well, I think that turned out pretty well, didn't it San?"

The minute Deimos finished that sentence, he found both of Sanford's hands on his throat in a strict choke-hold.

"S-Sanford…what are you doing…?" Deimos wheezed.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! AS IF HAVING 'BARF GERMS' WASN'T BAD ENOUGH, I GOT THIS SHIT TO DEAL WITH TOO FOR THE NEXT FEW YEARS!"

"S-Sanford…don't…murder is illegal you know…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Of course, Sanford did eventually let go, watching as Deimos coughed and sputtered on the ground. When Deimos looked back up, Sanford had turned away from him with his arms crossed.

"Aw c'mon San, don't be like that! I'm sorry bro! It was your fault for shifting this all on me!"

Sanford replied with tense silence.

When Deimos stood back up, he noticed a box on the floor.

"Huh? What's this…?"

A few seconds later, Deimos was laughing his ass off. It was a miracle the two of them still haven't been discovered yet.

"Oh my God Sanford! Sanford…!"

More laughter. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Sanford picked up the box.

_"L33t C0nd0ms!: When you wanna please your woman like a PROFESSIONAL!"_ The slogan said with a 1337 agent breaking the fourth wall with a thumbs-up and a large smile.

"What. The. Fuck." Sanford blatantly said.

"Holy shit, I gotta get me some of those! No wonder Cathy always wants Hank; those things must be BEAST at treating a lady!" Deimos hollered.

Sanford just shook his head, trying to get all the nasty images out. Of all the nights they were forced to be here, THIS ONE just had to be a bitch…

When Deimos finally calmed himself down, he pushed himself up. Dusting himself off, Deimos turned to the door of Hank's bedroom.

"Jebus…they're still going? They must be really into it if they didn't hear the mess we were making!" Deimos told Sanford.

"Deimos…I think I'm done for the night. I don't care if it's raining hot coal; I'm out of here." Sanford finished.

Deimos nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty late too. Oh look! The rain finally stopped. Let's get out of here while we can."

Finally glad his partner was talking sense, Sanford followed Deimos down the stairs and to the living room. All of a sudden, Deimos had one last idea.

"Wait here Sanford!" he ordered as he ran off to the kitchen.

Sanford frowned. "This looks like it's going to turn out bad…"

A few minutes later, Deimos returned, holding the keys to the door and a roll of tape.

"Wait a sec, how are we supposed to return back Hank's keys?" Sanford asked.

"Simple: we just lock the door behind us and leave it under the welcome mat. I left a note for Hank to read so he knows." Deimos explained, taping the note to the door.

"Alright then. Let's go." Sanford told his partner, happy to get out after this nightmarish experience.

Complying, Deimos followed Sanford all the way to the car. Yet even though Sanford knew Deimos was telling the truth, he couldn't help but feel as if the techie did more than just what he told him.

**Like there was something he did that he wasn't supposed to do. **

* * *

The next morning, Hank woke up with a stretch. After greeting Cathy and having a short talk, he headed downstairs to see his ex-partners in crime, only to surprisingly see they were gone.

Before he could question it, Hank saw a note on the door. He picked it off.

* * *

_"Hank, me and Sanford left while you two were 'asleep' since the rain cleared out. Don't worry, we used your keys to lock the door behind us and left them under the welcome mat. Oh, and I also made a cup of coffee for you when you wake up. It's still warm since it's in the microwave. Just make sure you don't read the back of this note until you've began drinking your coffee." ~D_

* * *

Not sure why Deimos had gave such emphasis on the word "asleep" as well as for his specific instructions, Hank went to the kitchen and pulled out his gift. As he was drinking the coffee, Hank finally turned the note around and read what was on it, just like Deimos had said, expecting some kind of magical voodoo spell to do something to him.

But instead of that, Hank dropped his glass and spat out his coffee when he realized the note was referring to the slogan on the condom box:

_"Did you please her like a PROFESSIONAL?"_

~END

* * *

(Final Credits)

Madness Combat Characters (C) Krinkels

Other OC's/ Names for Characters by Me (Spirit9871)

* * *

A/N: Okay! We're done with this one-shot that's really been bothering me for a while! The word count is literally 4,810 words long, and counting.

I'm going to get back to Chapter 14 of Hank's Legacy A.S.A.P., so not to worry; I still didn't abandon that story yet. In fact, I'm 1,100 words in Chapter 14, so I'm still going! The only reason why I wrote this though was just to get away from the solo Hank fic and to go back to the memorable characters like Sanford and Deimos. Also, I forgot to state what their jobs were in the last chapter of Final Salvation, so this outta make up for that flaw.

Special thanks go to all of you! Your positive comments on all my fics are the reasons why this one has come to reality! I really hope you enjoyed this, because this took me 3 HOURS to think and write up! Plus, I have to say, I'm proud of it, and to say that it's going to be part of the Madness Combat Fanfiction Revolution!

Again, thank you so much. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while; this is a very difficult time for me in school. However, hopefully I will be able to make it up in the next vacation (which is in March), yet not in this one because I'm only off tomorrow, and it's off to school for me (Thanks to Sandy…that bitch. D:)

Well, it's time for me to go back to Hank's Legacy again, and thank you all for reading! You have no idea how much Fanfiction means to me, and all your support is pushing me to make more! Thank you all, and I wish you the best of luck in the future!

I'll see you guys later and I hope you enjoyed "Noises in the Dark"!

~Spirit9871


End file.
